More Than Distance Between Us
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: Bella and Edward have an arguement about wedding plans, Bella is unsure if she can stay in the relationship.


This song is very loosely based on California King Bed.

* * *

><p>I lay here in bed, alone, well I had Luna my kitten but no Edward. Edward called a few hours ago to tell me he would be working late tonight. He has been working every day, all day. He has been trying to make enough money to finance our wedding without his parents help. We are having a small wedding but it seems like no matter how much we try the cost keeps going up each day. His parents keep trying to pay for the whole thing but Edward won't allow it, Edward wanted to be able to say <em>he<em> did the whole wedding for me. Edward and I have argued about it countless time, I constantly tell him that I rather him be home than working till late, that I want to see my fiancée more than I wanted a big wedding. Every time I say something though it ends in a fight, so now I say nothing I just let him work and pay for the whole wedding like he wants.

I heard the door knob of our apartment turn and the hinges creak as Edward walked through the door. I hear his heavy footsteps as he walks in and see the thin light that shines under the door. I can hear Edward moving around, after a few minutes he comes in to our room; I sit up and cross my leg in front of me. Edward sees me but says nothing as he walks into our bathroom. My head drops as does my heart. Lately Edward and I have become more and more distant, he barely talks to me, I have been so alone.

I hear Edward turn the shower on; I can tell when Edward stepped under the water fall when I heard in become quieter. I remember when Edward would come home earlier and eat dinner with me, we would talk about his work and his new clients and the clients that gave him problem. Edward was a house flipper so he always had loads of work but use to when six o'clock came around he left work and all of its stress in his office then he would bring his love home to me. But now Edward stayed at his office till late hours of the night and he would come home in a bad mood and do nothing but shower and sleep, Edward had even started work on the weekend.

Edward opening the bathroom door brought me out of my head. I turned on the lamp next to the bed then held Luna close to me. I knew that what I was about to say would start a fight and Luna was terrified of Edward, all he has ever done around her is scream so now when he gets close she hides by me. "We need to talk Edward." I say softly as I scratch Luna's head.

"Can't this wait Bella? We will talk in the morning, I'm tired." Edward says as he throws back the covers.

"No Edward!" I yell. "When is there a morning with us? You leave before I wake up and come home at, what?" I look at the clock on my night stand. "Twelve oh three at night? You are never here Edward, we never talk." My voice lowers at I continue. My heart begins to ache as I feel the tears start to form but I blink them back.

"What do you want Bella!" Edward yells at me. I feel Luna tense in my lap and I watch as she burrows down closer to me. "You want this wedding that I am working to make happen! You want it! Not me!" The second he said not me I grabbed Luna and stood up. "Where are you going Bella?" He yelled following me out of our room. "You are the one who wanted to talk! Mad cause you don't like what you hear?" he continues screaming as I grab an overnight bag from our hall closet. "Bella where the hell do you think you are going?" He screamed as he blocked me in our hallway.

"Far away from you!" I yell as I grab my keys off the table next to the closet and open the door. "And don't follow me!" I wail as my tears flow down my face. I carry Luna out the door and slam it. I walk down the hall and to the elevator.

Once I reached my car my tears had stopped but my anger had grown. He didn't want this wedding… Meaning he does want us to be married. I let out a long breath before cranking my car, I look down at my gas gage and see it is full I smile before backing out of the parking lot.

I drive around the empty streets of Seattle as I drive I think about all that me and Edward at been through. We have been dating since our freshman year in high school, I was the shy new girl and Edward was the popular kid who was the first freshman to be starting quarterback on the varsity team. We met in English 1, he sat right behind me. We immediately had a connection, we could talk for hours. Of course no one understood why Edward would want to hang out with some girl like me, but for some unknown reason he did.

We started dating in November of our freshman year and by December of our junior year Edward gave me a promise ring. He said that no matter what our love would overcome all, a saying I always believed was true, and that was until now. Edward wasn't acting like the man I fell in love with, this was a different Edward completely. Edward and I had overcome pregnancy scares and deaths in the family. We have overcome going to different colleges and even our fights about what apartment we wanted to start our life with. But Edward and I might not be able to overcome our own wedding, this is the time when we should be our happiest, we are supposed to be ecstatic about spending the rest of our lives together.

I looked down at the clock in my car it was already three in the morning, I decided it was time to go home and either face Edward or go to bed. I was hoping for the second choice. I pulled into our garage and parked my car. I grabbed Luna out of the back seat, the second we go in the car she crawled back there and curled up and went to sleep.

As I walked up to my door I saw the lights were still on and I could hear Edward talking, or maybe it was the TV. I pushed the door open and saw Edward stand up in the middle of the hall on the phone. "She is here mom. I got to go." Edward hung the phone up quickly as he rushed over to me. I set Luna on the floor and watched as she ran to our bedroom. I went to walk around Edward but he tried to stop me. I looked at him and pushed passed.

"Bella." He almost whispered. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean what I said. I am just so tired and I took it out on you. Baby please talk to me." Edward begged from the other side of the counter as I poured a glass of water.

In a low voice not looking up I told him "Edward, I think you did mean it. You think it is my fault that you have been working so hard." He tried to interrupt me but I shushed him. "Honestly though Edward I wouldn't care if we went to the court house and got married there. If having a wedding causes us to fight like this, then I don't want one." I finally look up at him with tears in my eyes. "I love you Edward but I can't keep living like this." I walk out of the kitchen and went into our room. I curled up in bed and fell asleep. I didn't hear Edward come in our room.

When I woke up the next morning I woke up to Luna sleeping on my pillow next to my head but no one next to me in bed. I roll out of bed and climb in the shower. I couldn't get Edwards face when I told him I couldn't live like this anymore out of my head. He looked heartbroken, like a lost puppy.

Once I got outta the shower I walked into the living room and surprisingly saw Edward standing in the kitchen cooking. When he heard me walk up he turned around and smiled. "Hey." I whisper as I sit down on one of the bar stools my towel wrapped tightly around me.

"Hey" he smiled as he set a plate full of pancakes in front of me. I smiled and took a bite moaning at the flavors. Edward set my coffee cup in front of me as well.

"Im surpised you are here." I tell him softly. "I figured you would already be at work."

"I called in today, and all of next week." He told me happily as he walked around the counter to hug me from behind. "I also called mom and dad and agreed to let them pay for the wedding." I smiled cause I knew I finally had my Edward back and that I wasn't alone.

There is no distance between us.

* * *

><p>Review!:) Tell me what you think please! I am not sure if I want to continue but knowing people will read it will incourage me to write me!:)<p> 


End file.
